Captured By An Arrogant Pirate
by Kikyo-Hater-Forever
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, the most beautiful woman to ever live, wishes that she could find true love. She doesn't know that her wish is about to come true when her ship is attacked by pirate's! InuKag. NOT FOR KIKYO LOVERS! Kikyo lovers, DO NOT READ!


**Kikyo-Hater-Forever: Here it is! My new story! Woohoo! It's called: Captured By An Arrogant Pirate**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Chapter 1 XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kagome Higurashi stood on the deck of the Higurashi Pearl, watching the sunset. She sighed. She was the most beautiful lady ever known. And she hated it. She could never find true love. People only loved her for her beauty and her curvy body, never her personality. She _loathed _it. Her hair blew in the soft wind. The reflection of the sea could be seen in her elusive eyes, that held so many emotions. She clutched her chest. 'If only I found someone...someone who really and truly loves me...'. She closed her eyes. She stuck her palm out and whispered something into it. 'Please...take me to my true love', then she blew at her palm as if making her wish float to the heavens. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the now, darkened sky. She watched the stars for a while, then went inside.

As she entered, the pirates inside the ship whistled at her. "Hey baby, gimme some of that", they would say or "My bed's warm tonight, care to join me?", or "Hey bitch, get that hot body over here". Kagome would give them a punch square in the jaw. All of the nasty-minded perverts that said that to her would be unconcious on the floor in a total of 30 seconds. Kagome stormed off to her room angrily. She got changed into her night gown and went to sleep. Little had she known, that her prayer would be answered.

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha smirked as he threw his jewels around while sitting in his father's ship, The Takahashi Pearl. "So when exactly are we going to attack that fucking ship?", he asked impatiently. Inuyasha was the hottest man to ever live. Every girl would crawl at his feet, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Miroku laughed. "Inuyasha, patience". "We will be attacking the Higurashi Pearl in exactly 6 minutes". Inuyasha smirked. "That's better". Miroku's smirk turned into a perverted smirk. "Let's steal all the ladies first". Inuyasha grinned. "You're right, you search one half of the ship and I will search the other half". The Captain, Inuyasha's father yelled.

"GET INTO YOUR POSITIONS! WE ARE ATTACKING THE SHIP IN..."

**3**

**2**

**1**

**"ATTACK!"**

Bombs were flying everywhere. Inuyasha smirked. "Miroku, let's get all the hot chicks now!". Miroku nodded.

---------------------------------------------------

Kagome had jolted awake when she heard a loud banging sound. She immediately got out of bed and ran to her parents room. Her parent's were afraid for their life. "Mother, father, something awful is going on!", Kagome yelled. The captain, Hojo ran into the room, "Kagome, the ship is being attacked by the Takahashi Pearl, grab your family and run to a safe place!", he yelled as he ran back to the outside of the ship. Kagome and her parents ran into Sota's room to get him. Sota was her brother. When they opened the door, Sota was unconcious. Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh my Goodness! Sota!", she said as she ran towards him. She checked if he was breathing. He was. "He's still alive", she said as she picked him up and they all ran to take cover at a safer place.

They went to the highest level of the ship and sat there. Kagome wanted to see what was going on outside. She turned to her parents. "You should be safe here", she said. "Mom, Dad, I have to go see what is going on out there". Their eyes widened. "Kagome dear, you ca-". Kagome covered their lips and smiled. "I will be fine". She smirked. "After all, I will beat the living daylight's out of anyone who dares to lay a hand on me". They smiled and nodded. Kagome kissed them and then she kissed Sota. "Sota will be fine, he is just unconcious". Then she got up. "I love you", she said as she ran outside. Her parents waved to her. "Come back soon!", they yelled. Kagome stopped and turned around. She stuck her thumb up and winked. "You bet I will". Kagome's mother smiled. "That girl is really something". "Yes she is", said Mr. Higurashi. Then Mr. Higurashi suddenly jolted up.

"This is my ship! _I'm _the one who should be protecting it! This ship was named after me, and I'm not going to let it sink that easily!", he said as he ran outside also.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Like father, like daughter".

---------------------------------------------

Kagome ran outside to the deck. So many pirate's from the other ship were in their ship! Kagome looked around. They were trying to steal the treasure. She ran towards the room it was locked in, and spread her arms in front of it. All the pirate's stopped and there was complete silence. "If you want this treasure, you're going to have to go through me first", she said as she smirked. The pirate's whistled. "Look what we have here mates, a hot lady who thinks she can beat us!", one pirate yelled out. Every pirate started laughing. "We shouldn't be fighting you, we should be getting you into bed", they all said while shining their rotten teeth at her. She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Shut your _fucking _asses up!", she yelled.

All the pirate's raised their eyebrows. "She's a fiesty one! She talks like a sailor too!", another pirate yelled. Kagome smirked. "I don't swear that much usually, but you guys are really pissing me off", she said as she punched them in the jaw. All the pirate's charged at her at the same time. She grinned. "Now that is what I'm talking about you stupid assholes!", she said as she beat the crap out of most of them. Then her father came rushing in and beat the rest up. "Dad!", she yelled. "What are you doing here?". He grinned. "Protecting my ship". Kagome smiled.

"And your doing hell of a good job!", she yelled. Then she ran back to the top level of the ship to check if everyone was alright. When she entered, she gasped out loud. There was a sliver-haired hottie standing right in front of her! He grinned like a mad man.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here..."

**Kikyo-Hater-Forever:How was it? Good? Bad? PLZZ READ AND REVIEW! Tell me what you think! PLZ!**


End file.
